(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic connectors and relates more particularly to an electronic connector consisting of two end-matched sets of terminals respectively abutting each other at right angles in positive contact.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various electronic connectors are known and used for different purposes. An electronic connector of the type having a male connecting part and a female connecting part joined together generally comprises two sets of tubular terminals respectively fastened to the male and female connecting parts and then connected together through plug-in joints. Because the two sets of tubular terminals are to be respectively connected through plug-in joints, the precision in their manufacture is critical. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the tubular terminals is relatively complicated. Because of the complicated manufacturing process, the manufacturing cost of this type of electronic connector is high.